Un 24 de diciembre
by Kuro Company
Summary: ¿eres feliz sasuke? entonces yo también lo seré...


Esto es basado en una canción que al final lo diré, espero les guste y los haga llorar jajajaja.

**Desclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, estos son de Masashi Kishomoto.**

* * *

><p>24 de Diciembre ya próximo 25, un día especial en el año, fecha de la Navidad donde los deseos se cumplen, se hacen promesas para un año nuevo, crecen esperanzas para unos, para otros las puertas son abiertas y los corazones de algunos son llenados de pequeñas muestras de amor.<p>

¡Maldición!- a pesar de ser de noche se podía ver a un chico de 17 años, rubio con unos hermosos ojos azules que brillaban bajo el manto de la noche, vestido de un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa naranja y un chaleco color negro, realzando así la cabellera rubio y el colgante azul.

A pesar de ser esa fecha tan importante en la aldea de la hoja no nevaba pero el frio si se podía sentir hasta los huesos, en cada casa se podía ver el espíritu navideño, las personas dando un abrazo, un beso y dando los regalos, por todos lados de la aldea por donde quiera que lo vieras se podía ver en cada casa esa sensación de calor. Él tenía que acudir a una estúpida reunión para celebrar la navidad y el regreso de Sasuke, según Sakura porque sería la primera navidad como el equipo 7, así que los demás novatos propusieron que lo hicieran en casa del Uchiha pues la mansión era muy grande y el como integrante está obligado a ir.

He Naruto tardaste, pasa que ya todos están aquí, Kakashi-sensei ha estado preguntando por ti, vamos no te quedes ahí parado- mostrando a una pelirosa muy linda vestida con una minifalda negra y botar negras, una blusa rosa con destellos negros.

Claro Sakura-chan es que…me perdí por el camino jajaja ¨ttebayo.

Esa excusa es de Kakashi, creo que no deberías de pasar mucho tiempo a su lado.

Vamos Sakura-chan deja de ser tan amargada, tú también deberías dejar de pasar tiempo con el teme, y dime ¿Cuándo se casan heee?

Pero que idioteces dices- sonrojada a más no poder- Anda pasa.

Entrar ahí era un tormento para él, pues ver a la chica que había tomado su lugar y más tener que fingir que le agradaba no era sencillo, pero tenía que enfrentarlo y verlo a la cara, vio a sus amigos riendo y bebiendo, por un lado se podía ver a Hinata siempre tan tímida vestida con un hermoso atuendo negro resaltando sus pechos, haciendo que las demás chicas fueran poca cosa, por otro lado Chouji comiendo como si dependiera su vida en ello, y los demás pues por ahí regados.

Maa Naruto pensé que no vendrías- un guapo hombre vestido con una simple camisa color rojo y un pantalón negro, y como siempre luciendo esa mascara ridícula tapando su hermoso rostro.

Ha~ Kakashi, te dije que si vendría, tengo un asunto que terminar- viendo sorprendido a su maestro ya que no todos los días lo podía apreciar así.

Bien, te espero más tarde- dijo este guiñando el ojo.

Aquí no idiota, pueden vernos ´ttebayo.

Ha~ha~ha~ Naru creo que todos lo saben jajajaja.

Alejándose del pervertido pudo ver a quien estaba buscando y el motivo por el cual no quería venir a la estúpida fiesta.

_Perdona si hago de cuenta que no te he perdido_

_me duele aceptar que ya no estás conmigo_

_y no puedo dejar de pensar solo en ti_

Cuando está a punto de llegar a su objetivo, quedo paralizado con la escena que estaba viendo, tantas ganas tenia de ir y empujar a esa cosa rosada que casi parecía saltar sobre Sasuke, SU Sasuke y violarlo ahí mismo, pero se contuvo, y a pasa lento los saludo a los dos, mostrando esa hermosa sonrisa que si alguien lo conociera de verdad se daría cuenta que era más vacía que nada.

Dobe.

Teme.

Dirigiéndose una mirada muy extraña, más extraña de lo que parecía, tal vez para los demás era su manera de mostrar esa "amistad" o un buen inicio de sus típicas peleas.

Naruto, pensé que estarías con Hinata invitándola a bailar.

He no…Sasuka-chan tengo que hablar con el teme.

Estamos algo ocupados Naruto y…..

Sakura, déjame un momento con Naruto.

Claro Sasuke-kun- diciendo esto se alejó muy sonriente y empezando una de sus tantas peleas con Ino por saber quién era la más hermosa de esa noche.

_no sé si algún día sabrás que te llevo conmigo_

_la vida no tiene razón ni sentido y me puedo morir si no estás junto a mi_

_Tengo tanta sed de ti que me cuesta respirar_

_o será que mi delirio te amo más y mas_

Que feliz te ves he teme- diciendo esto con sarcasmo- eres el alma de la fiesta jajajajaja, te parece si salimos un momento ´ttebayo- ya saliendo y arrastrando al moreno.

¿Eres feliz teme? Lo digo porque me entere que te casaras con Sakura…supongo que estas feliz porque podrás renacer tu clan ¿no?- mirando fijamente al azabeche.

No puedo permitir ser el último de mi clan, además…..Sakura es perfecta para ser la madre de mis hijos- tratando de evitar la mirada del rubio.

Teme- suspirando- no me contestaste, ¿eres feliz?

A qué viene eso dobe, además porque suspiras, ja no me digas que estas sentimental, y dime ¿tu cuando piensas casarte?- evitando la pregunta con otra pregunta.

Sabes Sasuke, en todo este tiempo que llevo conociéndote pensé….pensé que era más que un amigo para ti, digo no sé si somos, fuimos más que amigos, ¿qué cambio Sasuke? ¿Tanto es tu deseo de renacer el clan a pesar que serás infeliz y también me harás infeliz a mí también?

_Están lloviendo estrellas es nuestra habitación_

_mojan de llanto mi corazón_

_Están lloviendo estrellas alrededor de mí_

_y me preguntan qué fue de ti, que fue, de ti_

Eres un maldito cobarde, mataste a tu hermano, enfrentaste a Danzo y aun así no piensas responder, no piensas luchar Sasuke….contestas maldita sea- ya a punto de soltar las lágrimas que escapaban por salir de ese hermoso rostro.

Tú sabias que esto no podía llegar a mas- apretando los puños haciendo que se viera sus manos más blancas de lo que eran- además podrás ser Hokage sin que nadie te jugué.

¡Y crees que eso me importa! Maldita sea Sasuke reacciona, mira lo que estas a punto de hacer- poniéndose en frente del azabeche ya con lágrimas en los ojos mostrando el rostro lleno de dolor y apretando las prendas del más alto.

_Quisiera llevarte muy dentro y llegado el momento_

_entrar en el fondo de tus sentimientos_

_y ver si te pasa lo mismo que a mi_

_si acaso al estar junto a ella le dijeras mi nombre_

_y estando en sus brazos mis besos escondes_

_recuerdas las noches de amor que te di_

Maldita sea Naruto- empujándolo y agachando la cabeza para no mostrar el dolor de ver a si a la persona que más amaba en el mundo- no entiendes que si estuviera tu lado te juzgarían de nuevo…tal vez ni te permitan ser Hokage por tener de pareja a otro hombre….piensa idiota, no te aceparían y el sueño por el cual has luchado no se haría- tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su rubio.

Eso es lo que te importa- mirando asombrado al mayor- ¿sabes? Si te perseguí por todo el mundo ninja…crees que un par de vejestorios me impedirían estar a tu lado, renunciaría a ser hokage si tu no estas a mi lado, entiéndelo- suplicando el menor para que el azabeche se diera cuenta del daño que le está causando, mucho más que al intentar matarlo.

_Tengo tanta sed de ti que me cuesta respirar_

_o será que mi delirio te amo más y mas_

Lo siento Naruto tengo que volver me espera Sakura- alejándose ya de Naruto pues temía que la decisión que había tomado la mandara a la mierda y volver con el pidiéndole que se fueran de la aldea para hacer sus propias vidas, donde nadie catalogara su relación.

Naruto solo pude ver como la persona que más amaba se alejada de él, ¿por qué no lucho como lo hizo cuando lo trajo? Simple, quería ver si el moreno lo amaba tanto como él lo hacía, si podía sentir su corazón en la mano cada vez que está a su lado, lo tocaba, lo besaba o simplemente le dirigía una de esas miradas que tanto amaba. Nunca espero perder una batalla y más cuando ni siquiera había luchado, que patético podía ser perderlo frente a una simple y sencilla mujer.

Adios Sasuke….espero y puedas ser feliz, porque yo tratare de hacer una vida con alguien que esté dispuesto a darme todo su corazón y no solo una parte- despidiéndose y viendo por última vez dentro de la mansión, quería guardar cada detalle en su memoria para así poder ser feliz.

Detrás de las puertas, se podía ver a una pelirosa apretando fuertemente sus puños, aun sabiendo que Sasuke no la amaba no lo dejaría ir, sabia de la relación que había mantenido con sasuke, aunque para los demás era un secreto, pero eso no lo importo, y más cuando pudo meterle la idea de que si iba a seguir con naruto tenía que enfrentar el hecho de que nunca sería hokage y nunca podría tener hijos. Tuvo que actuar rápido, no sabía si Sasuke mordería el anzuelo pero no lo dejaría estar al lado del zorro, ella era mucho mejor que el rubio, con eso en mente regreso de inmediato antes de que su sasuke se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Dentro de la mansión se veía un ambiente muy alegre, todos divirtiéndose, tomado, comiendo, jugando y cantando, disfrutando esa noche para poder convivir como siempre debió haber sido. Y desde una rama del árbol se vio a un rubio cargando una mochila y un pergamino en su mano derecha, buscando con su mirada a la única persona que esperaba ver, y encontrándose con el moreno que solo lo vio de reojo ya que estaba abrazando a la pelirosa mientras todos reían.

Naruto.

A realmente debes estar loco para hacer esto ´ttebayo- hablando en susurro.

_Están lloviendo estrellas es nuestra habitación_

_mojan de llanto mi corazón_

_Están lloviendo estrellas alrededor de mi_

_y me preguntan qué fue de ti, que fue, de ti_

_Están lloviendo estrellas es nuestra habitación_

_mojan de llanto mi corazón_

_Están lloviendo estrellas alrededor de mí_

_y me preguntan qué fue de ti, que fue, de ti_

Tengo un buen alumno como ejemplo- mientras veía al rubio del cual no sabía desde cuando está enamorado, pero de algo si era seguro, no cometería el error de Sasuke, lucharía por ganar el corazón de su adorado alumno y poder ser feliz a su lado.

Sabes kakashi….. kuuby me dijo que podía tener hijos….espero y te agrade la idea de tenerlos porque yo si quiero- sonriendo como solo él lo hacía, ya no pensaría más en Sasuke, no le dio la oportunidad que él esperaba, así que tendría que buscarla en otro lugar, se iría y empezaría de nuevo, tal como lo había planeado con el moreno.

El peligris solo sonrió ante la idea, seria lindo ver a un niño o niña con el pelo rubio y sus ojos o su cabello y ver los hermosos ojos azules de su hermoso rubio.

Una noche donde los corazones de unos son llenados de amor, donde otros se rompen y donde otros son vaciados para poder ser vueltos a llenar.

* * *

><p>La canción es de cristian castro se llama "está lloviendo estrellas" ajajaajaja espero les guste iba ser más largo pero me quedo así, espero comentario bueno y malos!<p>

Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo!


End file.
